What to do, What to do
by auzziewitch
Summary: A oneoff about thoughts, feelings, and the future. Please Read and Review


_Hi all. I was feeling bored, and in the need of writing another _Pirates of the Caribbean _fic, and this popped into my head. Again, it's a one-off, but I currently have in the works a chaptered story, but I don't think it's worthy of publishing here, just yet._

**Title: What to do, what to do.**

**Rating: K – K+**

**Summary: Whilst Governor Swann goes about his life as Governor, he thinks about Will and Elizabeth's relationship, and whether he has made the right decisions, whilst Will and Elizabeth decide how and when to tell her father their news.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean, _the characters the ships, and all that other stuff. That all belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, the people at Disney, and numerous others.**

--§--

Governor Weatherby Swann looked down his driveway from his study window, watching as his daughter bounded down the hill. He knew she was going to the smithy to visit Will Turner, and as much as he wanted his daughter to be happy, he rather detested the fact that that happiness would come from her alliance with a man of no fortune and little consequence.

It was six months since he had allowed his daughter to break her engagement with the late Commodore Norrington, and thus begin a relationship with Will, and he was beginning to wonder when the boy would come to him to ask permission to propose to Elizabeth.

He knew that it would give him great dissatisfaction to accept such a union, but he wanted his daughter's happiness, and, unbeknownst to both his daughter and her possible intended, he had paid the commission for a large cottage to be built in Port Royal, overlooking the bay and the fort, for them to live in.

"Governor, I do not wish to cause you concern, or worry, but the matter of Norrington's replacement must be given immediate consideration." The voice of Alan Everton, Governor Swann's assistant, spoke.

"Oh yes." Governor Swann sighed as Elizabeth disappeared around a corner. "We have still not received word from England on the matter?" He turned to face the younger man.

"No sir. Since Norrington's resignation two months ago, and the subsequent word to England, we have not received word from the King on such matters." Alan explained stepping up to the Governor's desk.

"Captain Hawkins in that case is as good a man as any to receive a promotion, in that case." The Governor spoke slowly as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir, but he was only appointed Captain a month before Norrington's brain explosion regarding the hurricane."

"True." The Governor remained silent.

"Sir, may I be so bold as to enquire what is affecting you so?" Alan asked the man bowing his head slightly.

"Oh," he raised his arm, flaying his hand weakly. "It's just this business with my daughter and young Mister Turner." He sighed, feeling the heat of the room and pulling off his wig, placing it on its stand.

Alan remained silent, unsure of whether or not to comment, and if so, what to say.

"I mean, I want her to be happy, but doesn't any father want his daughter to be happy? William Turner makes my daughter happy, but it is not an acceptable match. And they both know that, so why must they therefore insist on continuing their courtship?"

"If I may be so bold, sir, William Turner has always been a fine man. Well spoken, and well mannered. He is well respected here as a blacksmith, and as a brilliant sword maker, and swordsman. There are some men in the navy, and the small military contingent as well, who wish they had Turner's skill and swordsmanship, and I have heard some of the naval officers question why Turner is not in the navy himself."

"Because he is a blacksmith, and a damned good one at that." Governor Swann exclaimed. "Oh, and whilst we are on the subject of blacksmith's, arrange for the carriage horses to be re-shod." He explained to Alan who dutifully noted it.

"Oh maybe I'm being too hard on the boy." He then sighed, causing his assistant to look up bemused. "After all, he is as you say a very fine man, despite his position in life, but there is one thing you forgot. He loves my daughter; he showed that when he went off gallivanting with that Sparrow, and returning Elizabeth to Port Royal safely, then telling her so much before going off and freeing Sparrow."

Alan smiled before leaving the older man's study.

"Yes, I shall grow to like him." He said to himself when he was alone, standing again and looking out his window again.

_Meanwhile, down at the Smithy…_

"Have you told him yet?" Will asked Elizabeth between kisses.

Elizabeth smiled, kissing him again, deeply and passionately. "No, Will. I cannot tell my father I am engaged to you when you have not asked him yourself." She giggled, kissing him again, feeling the heat from the large fire bring beads of sweat to her forehead and coat her body.

"So" kiss, "what" kiss, "you are" kiss, "saying" kiss "is that" kiss, "I have to" kiss, "ask" kiss, "your father" kiss, "before" kiss, "you can" kiss, "tell him?" Will asked Elizabeth.

She giggled and wriggled out of his grip, running to the far side of the fire, and thus away from the heat. "But of course." She responded with a glint in her eye and her seductive smile.

Will followed her to the wall where she was leaning, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her for such a period that made him for a moment think about passing out due to his need for oxygen.

"So, shall we begin your lesson?" He asked her, as he spoke, his lips brushing over and against hers.

Elizabeth smiled, kissing him lightly. "Of course."


End file.
